Frozen
by Robin Gurl
Summary: The Fellowship is up in the cold mountains and Pippin falls ill. Movie Canon, Pippin Centric, NON SLASH Please REVIEW. Thank you for the favorites but I'd like some feedback too.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen

By Robin Gurl

Part 1

(I just borrowed the Winter Sickness from Baylor (she's on ff . net so go check her out! Great hobbit stories.) This is MOVIE CANON as best as I can fit it in. This IS NOT slash. ^-^ I took how the hobbits act with Pippin from Budgielover.)

Disclaimer: I own no one just the plot bunny to make Pippin ill

* * *

"It's just so cold, Merry. I always thought snow would be fun," Pippin whined as he sat down beside Merry curling close, his teeth chattering.

"I think snow is fun, just not when we are sitting out in it," Merry responded just as chilled. His mind kept wanting to shout out loud that Hobbits weren't made for cold weather, but he knew no one would care what he said. Everyone was just as cold as they were and it wasn't anyone's fault per say. They had to come this way. He opened his cloak and felt Pippin snuggle even closer, burying his cold face into the golden waist-coat. Quickly, he closed the gray cloak and pulled it tighter around the two of them. He rested his head on Pippin's curls and wished he could make it warmer for his younger cousin.

Then Aragorn appeared kneeling down in front of them with a look of concern on his face. "How are you and Pippin feeling?"

"Cold?" Merry answered through chattering teeth. He let Aragorn check him for a fever then feel his pulse knowing that the human was just trying to keep them alive.

Aragorn tried to reach in and feel for Pippin but the cloak was wound too tight and each time he unwound it, Pippin made a noise of frustration. Merry sighed and unwrapped his cousin gently keeping most of his body covered up, just letting his face show. Aragorn reached down and placed a hand on the Auburn curls that were sticking out through the burgundy hood of the cloak, letting the youngest know it was alright. "Pippin, does anything else hurt or are you just cold?"

Two tired green eyes stared up at him and Aragorn sighed feeling the youngest for a fever. His eyes narrowed and he reached further down and felt the back of Pippin's neck. Merry didn't miss the concerned look in Aragorn's eyes as he led Pippin's head back to where it had been pressed against Merry's side. "Keep him warm, I will be right back."

*~*

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked as the ranger accidently set a flurry of snow flying. He made sure to keep his voice down knowing that Frodo might look like he was sleeping but in reality, he was making use of his sharp hearing.

"Pippin. He's got a fever," was the response as he began searching through his bag looking for something to ease the pain for the poor hobbit lad.

"Pip's ill?" Frodo's quiet voice surprised both of them. He stood now in the knee high snow and tried to peer into the human's eyes for some sort of answer. "Aragorn?"

"Yes, Frodo, but he will be alright."

"Not in the cold he won't be," the other argued, blue eyes flaring up with anger. "We've been allowed no fire, no warm food or drink and now Pippin is ill. Gandalf, I believe this is a sign that we need something warm. Who will fall next? Me? Merry?"

Frodo's harsh words looked to have stung Gandalf right where it hurt at first glance but the wizard straightened himself up and glared right back. "Peregrin will be fine, Frodo. He's a strong lad."

Frodo's eyes widened and this time he didn't walk away. "You know just like the rest of us that you are lying."

Aragorn stopped in mid search and twirled around quickly. "Frodo, I will get something warm inside your cousin, stop worrying."

"No, Aragorn. Pippin almost died from the Winter Sickness two years ago, Gandalf was there. He knows Pippin isn't as strong as the rest of us. I will not have him going through all that up here in these mountains, I'm not sure I could live through it and most definitely don't wish to place Merry in the situation either."

Elf, Dwarf, and two humans were staring wide eyed watching the wizard and hobbit unsure of what to say in response. Frodo didn't get angry often but when he did, no one knew what to do. He most certainly never got upset with Gandalf either. Boromir was slightly amused and very concerned at what Gandalf was going to do in response. He'd heard Gandalf threaten many times to turn Pippin into some sort of animal if he didn't be quiet on the travel here and was sure the old wizard was more than capable of it.

"Very well, see if we can get a fire started – a small one – and heat up some tea." Gandalf replied gruffly.

Sam jumped up from where he was but was stopped by Legolas who had risen first. "Stay down, little one, keep yourself warm I will make the fire."

For the moment Aragorn decided to move Merry and Pippin back with their cousin. "Frodo, sit down. I am going to move Merry and Pippin over to you." Frodo obeyed and sat down beside Sam watching as Aragorn knelt in front of Merry talking to him. A few seconds later Aragorn was back over with Pippin in his arms. He sat the hobbit lad down on the packed snow beside Frodo who pulled him close. After making sure that Pippin was in good hands he went back over and brought Merry. When he was finished the youngest was squished quite comfortably between both Frodo and Merry, only a few stray curls could be seen now.

"Mr. Aragorn, sir please let me make the tea. I don' mean to sound offensive but Mr. Legolas ruined the last batch and the lad needs something good to drink," Sam protested pulling his own cloak closer to him.

Aragorn gave a smirk and a slight chuckle before nodding. "Alright, Sam, go relieve Legolas of his duties then."

"Aragorn, what is wrong with him?"

"He's just got a cold, I'm sure, Merry." The ranger replied reaching in the warm blankets not liking how much Pippin was shivering and sweating.

"Why didn't I feel his fever? He's been pressed up against me all day," Merry exclaimed wide eyed.

"You are just as frozen as the rest of us, Merry. His warmth probably felt normal to your chilled skin," he explained calmly. "I will bring over a tonic that Lord Elrond gave me before we left, it may help to bring down the fever."

Merry took the explanation but definitely didn't like it. He turned his body slightly and wrapped Pippin up even more hugging him tightly. Frodo reached into their packs and pulled out one of his blankets wrapping it up around Pippin's feet. "There we go, any warmer Pippin?"

No verbal reply was heard and Merry glanced to Frodo, both continued to talk softly to the youngest and try to keep him awake.

*~*

"How bad is the fever, Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly sitting beside the Ranger. He had been banished from his cooking duties by Sam in the nicest way possible; he didn't find any insult to Sam's claim of him being unable to make tea. Elves didn't drink hobbit tea – so he had no idea how it was made.

"It's barely there," the other replied. "However, in this weather and with the illness history this young one has," he looked to Gandalf after saying this. "any fever is cause for alarm for Pippin isn't it Gandalf?"

The wizard let out a heavy sigh before shaking snow off his gray pointed hat and robes. Then he turned towards the Ranger and the Elf before responding. "Frodo had every right to fuss at me, he wasn't lying when he said Peregrin had nearly died two winters ago. The lad was born something of three months too early – so I keep hearing – so he's more apt to falling ill. I'd watch the other two, what Frodo failed to also say is that all three of them as lads fell ill numerous times to this "Winter Sickness" as the hobbits have named it. If Peregrin does have the Winter Sickness, I shudder on how we're going to remedy it."

"What is this Winter Sickness?"

"The worst cold one can imagine, usually the child is in bed for a month unable to eat or drink. The worst cases the child can stop breathing in their sleep, this is where having someone in the room at all times is a necessity. I was there when Peregrin nearly died, the Smials was a mess of nursemaids from both Brandy Hall and the out lining hobbit holes in the Shire. Pippin's sisters had been moved to the 'hall so they wouldn't catch it and Frodo and Meriadoc were there in the room the entire two months."

"No wonder Frodo is so worried." Aragorn responded. "I would be as well."

*~*

"Frodo it is not the Winter Sickness – it just can't be." Merry hissed over his cousin's curls. "I won't believe it."

"I'm just preparing for the worst, Merry, that's all."

"He's just got a chill, I'm surprised I wasn't feverish as well when Aragorn checked," Merry reasoned then he sighed, "If I ever say I wish it would snow in the Shire will you please remind me of this incident and slap me silly?"

Frodo smiled, "It will be my pleasure."

"Merry, I'm hungry," a soft accented voice said muffled by the cloaks and blankets that had been piled on top of him. "When is dinner?"

Relief spread across both of the older cousins and Frodo leaned down placing a kiss on one exposed ear. "As soon as Sam finishes cooking, dearest."

"I don't see how you and Merry aren't so cold," the voice put in again through chattering teeth. "It just seems quite unfair."

"What's unfair is that you are down there warm and we are freezing out here," Frodo jested.

"I agree," Merry replied poking Pippin's forehead through the blanket. "Let me get down there and roast."

"It's not as fun as it sounds," Pippin responded again sneezing. "I'm all sweaty, I'm sure it would feel good out in the snow right now."

Merry reached into the cocoon of blankets to place a hand to Pippin. He realized he'd found a hand and squeezed it before noticing that Pippin wasn't lying. "Fever," He mouthed.

Frodo stood and made his way through the snow mounds before falling down beside Aragorn face first in the snow. He pushed himself up with his arms and spit snow out shaking flakes out of his dark curls. "When we were in the Shire I used to wish for snow like this every night – now however if I ever see this much snow again I believe I will lock myself in my home until it melts."

"I thought I told you to stay and keep Pippin warm."

"He's too warm now."

"Do you still have a handkerchief?" Aragorn asked calmly. Frodo nodded pulling a clean one from his jacket pocket. "Wet it in the snow then wash Pippin down with it, it may help the discomfort."

"Like a compress."

"Exactly."

"As soon as he's washed, Mr. Frodo, I'll have some tea prepared," Sam called from his fire.

"Thank you, Sam. I will let you know," Frodo responded as he stumbled back over to Merry and Pippin. Merry looked up at him curiously watching as Frodo purposely buried one of his clean handkerchiefs in the snow. Then he pulled it back out and squeezed it letting the ice cold water run down his hand and back into the snow. "Here, wash Pip with this. Aragorn said it should bring down the fever."

Merry took it understanding its purpose and pulled down some of the blankets so he could reach in. He felt Pippin shiver as the bitterly cold wind managed to get into his warmth. He just curled closer letting Merry wipe his face and neck down with a cold wet cloth. "Almost done, Pip. I know it's freezing."

"Feels so very good," the youngest whispered his eyes fluttering slightly. "Thank you, Merry." Merry responded by placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head and a whispered 'you're welcome'.

"Here is the tea, Mr. Frodo," Sam said handing Frodo a cup of hot tea. "Make sure and drink some for yourself as well, Mr. Merry too."

"Don't worry Sam, as soon as we get Pippin settled down to sleep we'll both be drinking this, it smells wonderful."

"Frodo, let me pour this in the drink. It will help Pippin go to sleep," Aragorn called over. He was over by Frodo's side instantly and knelt down with the tonic in his hands. He pulled the cork then emptied the clear contents into the tea.

"If you have ruined my perfectly good tea, Mr. Strider-"

"Peace, Sam. It's supposed to be odor and tasteless." He handed it back to Frodo and then took another cup from Sam for himself.

*~*

"Sit him up, if you can, Merry. Aragorn says he needs to drink all of the tea." Merry glanced up and saw Frodo's eyes. They were trying to tell him something – finally Merry understood. There was tonic in the tea.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Pippin asked softly as Merry helped him sit up. "It smells like Uncle Bilbo's tea!"

"It is, Sam prepared some. It's warm so be careful." Frodo gently put it in Pippin's small hands feeling better when Merry wrapped his own hands around the mug as well.

After taking a sip, a small smile crossed the pale features. Pippin sighed happily and leaned back into Merry's embrace contently drinking the warmed drink. He watched with sleepy eyes as Legolas appeared with two more mugs of the steaming tea. One he handed to Frodo who it took it graciously and the other he handed to Merry. "How are you feeling little one?"

"So much better now, please tell Gandalf thank you for the warm drink!"

"I will be sure to let him know, Pippin," Legolas replied as he ran a hand through the sweaty curls, using his elven gift to check Pippin's fever. The sweat that was rolling down the young hobbit's body was just the result of fighting so hard to keep the small form warm in the cold air. It was a good thing Aragorn caught this when he did, Legolas mused to himself giving Pippin a reassuring smile. "Nothing more than chills then?"

Pippin nodded slowly in response and let Merry help him drink some more. Legolas reached out and held Merry's mug so the other hobbit could focus on getting Pippin to drink it all. Pippin was starting to fuss and burying his face in Merry's side. "Pip, you need to drink it all."

"I'm too tired, Mer. You drink it," came a muffled voice from Merry's golden waist coat.

"It's yours Pip, I can't drink it."

Slowly realization came through Pippin's fogged brain and he sat up unsteadily, "You let Strider put something in it didn't you?"

"I didn't let him do a thing," Merry reasoned. "Frodo did."

Frodo just smiled sweetly but moved back a little trying to hide his laughter in his cup. "It will just make you sleepy, Pip. That's all."

"Quite unfair!" Pippin wailed hoarsely pushing the drink away again.

"Oh hush, you didn't even realize it was spiked until I wouldn't take it. There was no foul smell nor taste so just drink it and you can go to sleep." Merry exclaimed tugging gently but firmly on a handful of Pippin's curls.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

By Robin Gurl

Part 2

(Winter Sickness belongs to Baylor, I'm just borrowing it to torture Pip. xD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea. xD

Pippin continued to drink the spiked cup of tea and it didn't take long for him to finish it. Still chilled he sat almost on top of Merry and snuggled closely laying his head on Merry's shoulder. Frodo sat his mug down and helped Merry wrap up Pippin nice and warmly. Merry nodded a thanks then bent down and whispered, "Just close your eyes, I won't leave you." A sleepy sigh was Pippin's response and he grabbed one of Merry's hands holding it in his own, then let his eyes close. The sleeping tonic was working quickly and he wanted to sleep very badly right now. He fought it for a few seconds before he was out like a light. With his free hand Merry drank his own fire-warmed mug of tea, he let out a sigh of relief, the liquid was warming his insides again.

"I hope a good night's rest will help the poor lad," Sam said sitting down beside them. He checked once to make sure Pippin's feet were covered by one of the blankets before sitting down wrapping his own around his shoulders. "I'd hate for him to be seriously ill with us being up here and all."

*~*

"Peregrin sleeps," Gandalf told the group sitting away from the hobbits. "The drink did the lad some good but you can still feel the tension over there, they are worried."

"I would be as well." Legolas responded. "Frodo and Merry know that if Pippin is ill then we've got our work cut out for us."

"I will sleep next to the hobbits tonight and keep watch over him, if anything happens I will be able to handle it directly," Aragorn said getting a round of nods from the group.

"We must be careful tonight, sleeping in snow this deep with a storm coming could mean death to the halfings," Boromir informed quietly.

"I will stay up and watch over them, Elf's don't need sleep." Aragorn started to protest but Legolas just smiled, "Have no fear, if anything happens I will wake you first, Estel."

*~*

Pippin had been woken up briefly when Merry moved to try and lay him down on the bed roll. The young hobbit's green eyes were a feverish green with a light red circle around each. He only stared silently laying his head on Frodo's shoulder as he watched Merry lay out the bed rolls near the fire. "'s verah cold Frodo," he finally whispered shivering in Frodo's embrace.

"I know dearest, it's going to be alright, you will be warm again soon enough." Frodo placed a gentle kiss on the feverish forehead before pulling Pippin to him again rocking him slightly. "Just close your eyes, I know you are sleepy." Pippin murmured something incoherent before burying his face in Frodo's brown velvet waist coat. "That's a good lad," Frodo whispered. Just as Pippin dropped off Merry turned around, his hands red from laying out the rolls in the freezing snow. "He woke up for a spell but I got him back down." Merry nodded and together he and Frodo got Pippin down on the blanket.

Merry gave Frodo a kiss goodnight before lying beside Pippin. Pulling the lad closer to him, Merry repositioned Pippin's head and arms. When all was said and done Merry had wrapped Pippin's arms around his neck and made sure that his cousin's exposed face was hidden from the elements comfortably lying against his chest, his golden waist coat protecting the pale skin from the blowing wind.

Frodo covered his two cousins up and smiled when Merry nearly fell asleep instantly. He turned around to see Legolas sitting on a rock. "Oh, is it your watch?"

"Yes, Frodo. Is Merry comfortable like that?"

"Like what?"

"How Pippin is clinging to him…it doesn't look like a comfortable position to sleep in," Legolas commented.

"I'd wager that they've never known anything differently. We when we were in Rivendell before I recovered I was told that Merry and Pippin had been put in separate rooms and it only lasted for a few minutes, then Elrond moved in a bed to Merry's room and went in the next morning to see it unused, Pippin had shared a bed with Merry."

"I suppose I can't really see either of them apart," The elf responded. "Frodo, how was Pippin before he fell asleep?"

"Feverish and cold," came the hobbits response.

*~*

Legolas' keen hearing caught the sound of what seemed to be chattering teeth. The fire was beginning to die down and the biting cold air was back swirling around the Fellowship taking the warmth from their bodies with each gust.

He watched silently knowing the sound was coming from Pippin. He was about to go over and check on him when Frodo sat up and sleepily dragged his bed roll closer to Pippin, laying as close to his young cousin as possible, he melded their bodies so it looked like together. Frodo then lay his head on Pippin's shoulder and let out a sleepy sigh wrapping his arms in a comforting gesture around Pippin's waist meeting Merry's hands, then whispered, "Just relax, Pip. You'll be warm again, Merry and Frodo are here."

Legolas watched Sam wake up and notice his master was no longer beside him. Without saying a word or complaining the gardener just moved his sleeping roll closer to Frodo. Perplexed but moved by this turn of events Legolas just smiled and continued his watch.

A few hours later both Merry and Pippin sat up together, Pippin's face was strewn with pain. "Little ones, is everything alright?"

"Pip, if you're going to be ill just tell me, I'll help you get somewhere safe." Merry reassured softly placing his hand on Pippin's forehead.

"I feel sick, Mer. Bad sick," Pippin finally responded wrapping his arms around his stomach. Before Merry could react Legolas was on his feet and gracefully had Pippin in his arms safe and secure. A few seconds later the elf deposited Pippin down on his knees a good ten feet away from the camp sight.

The young hobbit tensed up and then he vomited. "Legolas, where is Merry?" The youngling hiccupped in between spasms. Merry appeared behind Legolas and knelt down with a wet handkerchief that he'd immersed in the snow before coming over.

"Right here, I'm right here." Pippin's body shuddered again and tried to relieve itself of whatever was bothering the stomach, this time nothing came up. His stomach continued to tighten and then send more dry heaves up, he cried out softly in pain with each spasm.

Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin's waist gently hugging him from behind and talking to him, whispering reassuring nonsense in Pippin's ear. When Pippin's body finally stopped, the young hobbit was shivering. "Mer – I..I think I'm not well.." Merry just hugged Pippin to him trying to smile.


End file.
